A Little Bit Of Sunshine In My Life
by Can't-Escape-My-Fandoms
Summary: A series of Destiel/Winchester family drabbles that will be canon and AU. I've never written for Supernatural before, but I was recently inspired to do so. I am taking prompts so feel free to leave them in reviews and PMs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters. Unfortunately, because if I did own them, those boys would be getting their damn happy ending and half of the dead characters would be alive and happy as well.**  
**This is my first time writing Destiel and my first time writing smut, least of all slash smut, so please be gentle.**  
**Please review. :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Scarring Sammy**

* * *

Cas moaned as Dean deep throated him. His breath was leaving him in ragged pants, his grip tightening on Dean's hair. "Dean."

Dean chuckled, the vibrations shooting through Cas' cock.

The angel arched off of the bed as pleasure wracked through him.

Dean let him go with a wet pop, before running his tongue the length of him. His hand moved between Cas' legs, coming up to fondle his balls. He scraped his teeth on the tip of Cas' dick, eliciting a hiss from Cas.

"Dammit, Dean." Cas groaned. "Stop teasing."

"But it's so much fun." Dean purred, green eyes bright with lust and mischief.

Cas shivered. He opened his mouth to flirt back, when the bedroom door opened.

"Hey Dean, I found the..." Sam froze, eyes wide as he caught sight of the picture before him of a naked Cas splayed on Dean's bed, a half naked Dean hovering over Cas' dick.

Both Dean and Cas could only look back at Sam like deers caught in headlights.

Sam dropped the book he was reading from, a loud thump echoing through the room as it hit the floor. Slowly, almost mechanically, Sam turned around and left the room.

After a few awkward minutes of silence, Dean turned back to Cas. "Wait here, I'll, uh, go and check on him."

Cas huffed, head hitting the pillow as Dean left the room. Well, that certainly was a mood killer. As his cock softened, the embarrassment of the situation finally got to Cas. He flushed at being caught in such a compromising position. Of course, considering that Sam _lived_ in the bunker with them (Cas' heart still fluttered at the thought of having a home with them), and the fact that they were _supposed_ to be working on a case, Sam coming to look for them made sense.

Them being careful and actually locking the door, which Dean seemed in too much of a hurry to remember to do, would've been the best thing to do.

Really, Cas should've known better; should've stopped Dean before they got too far, but dammit, that boy was too much of a fucking temptation. He didn't know how Dean could be the Michael sword and the Righteous Man with a tongue and mouth so _sinfully_ talented.

As Cas' thoughts drifted back to Dean and his pretty, wicked, little mouth, his cock twitched, ready to jump back to attention.

Cas swallowed, hand moving to stroke himself.

"I think Sammy's shellshocked." Dean told Cas as he returned to their bedroom. His eyes immediately went to Cas' hand moving slowly along his length.

Cas' heart pounded as he watched Dean swallow, his eyes darkening with lust. Feeling flirty again, his previous embarrassment forgotten, Cas smirked (Dean was rubbing off on him). "That's what he gets for not knocking."

Dean chuckled, sauntering to the end of the bed. He crooked a finger, and Cas pushed himself up, getting on his knees so he and Dean were at eye level. "What do you say we traumatize him some more?"

Cas laughed, "Dean, I think once a day is enough."

"Once a day with you is never enough." Dean said, pulling Cas into a searing kiss.

Cas' heart stuttered.

Neither of them had said _I love you_ in words, but in their actions, or in phrases like that. It warmed him to know that Dean wanted him around. That Dean couldn't get enough of him anymore than Cas could get enough Dean.

Cas tilted his head, changing the angle of the kiss, deepening it as his hands carded through Dean's hair.

Dean moaned.

Pushing Dean back gently, Cas whispered, "Lock the door."

Quickly, Dean went back to the door and locked it, back in front of Cas before he could blink. He pushed Cas back onto the bed. "Now, where were we?"

But before Dean could move to suck Cas off, Cas flipped them.

He stroked Dean slowly.

Dean gasped as Cas lightly squeezed him.

Cas loved to watch Dean during sex. He loved to watch the pleasure filter across Dean's face; loved to watch him tense up, or relax into hiss touch. Everything about being with him was more than Cas could've ever imagined.

Once Dean was rock hard, Cas let him go, a whine leaving Dean's throat. He went into Dean's nightstand grabbing the bottle of lube and a condom. Squeezing the lube onto his fingers, Cas coated Dean's asshole, sticking a finger in to begin loosening it up, while his other hand pumped Dean's cock.

Though they had had enough sex for Dean to get use to the feeling of Cas inside of him, Cas always wanted to make sure that Dean was as comfortable as possible, always careful not to hurt him, unless Dean requested it rough.

It was something Dean found endearing; not that he'd ever tell anyone.

Dean moaned loudly as Cas added another finger. "Cas." He breathed, arching into Cas' touch.

Cas squeezed Dean's dick, thumb swiping at the tip, as he removed his fingers. He rolled the condom onto his length, positioned himself over Dean, and pulled him in for a kiss. Pushing into Dean gently, Cas pulled back to watch Dean as he arched up in pleasure.

"Oh God, _Cas_."

Cas tutted. "You really shouldn't take my father's name in vain, Dean." His voice was husky, deeper than usual as he set a tantalizingly slow pace.

Dean tried to glare, but it failed when Cas pushed in deep enough, hitting his prostate. "_Fuck_, Cas."

Cas put his weight on his left arm to hold him up as his right hand returned to Dean's length to stroke him.

"Faster." Dean panted, gripping the sheets tightly. "Please, Cas."

Licking his lips, unable to deny Dean anything, Cas picked up the pace, hips snapping to Dean's, his hand on Dean's cock moving faster with him.

"Yes." Dean moaned. "Don't stop, oh, don't stop."

Dean's absolutely wrecked tone only spurred Cas on, pushing in harder and faster, pressing Dean into the mattress.

As he came, Dean's mouth made that perfect "o" shape that had Cas feeling triumphant for bringing Dean pleasure. A broken moaned "Cas" escaped Dean as Cas continued pounding into him, chasing his own release.

When he came, Cas slowly pulled out of Dean, trying to catch his breath.

Dean went limp, looking up at Cas with hooded eyes. "Think Sammy heard us?"

Cas chuckled. "Dean, half the state heard you."

Dean scowled, chucking a pillow at Cas.

Cas tossed it back. He bent down and licked Dean's cum from his chest, going up until his lips met Dean's. The kiss was lazy and relaxed.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling the angel's weight on top of him. It was a welcomed warmth; something Dean had always longed for, but never thought he would have. But now he did have it, and it was all thanks to Cas.

As they pulled away, Dean smiled a rare smile, that Cas couldn't help but return. Dean was happy, and that was more than enough for Cas.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think.**

**Also, I am taking prompts of any kind that i can handle, so feel free to leave them. :)**

**Fair warning though, I don't really do smut often, not that I'm unwilling to do it, but it is very new to me, so when you do leave a prompt do keep that in mind. **

**Otherwise, I do family, fluffy, angst, romance, and I will bring back any characters you want and I will do AU request. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. Sad, but true. **

**This next one is an AU, because Dean and Cas are together, Charlie's back from Oz, Kevin, Gabe, and Gadreel are alive. Also, Dean didn't die and the Mark was removed, and Cas has his grace back. **

**Also, this was supposed to be a small, happy drabble about Cas and Dean finally having a family of their own, but it got out of control and ended kind of bittersweet.**

**I gave myself so many feels writing this. Ouch. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Bobby Winchester**

After Metatron was defeated, and the Mark was returned to Cain, things settled down for the Winchesters.

Cas moved into the Bunker and he and Dean _finally _got together (Sam and Kevin claim they had absolutely nothing to do with locking them in a room to make up after a fight).

Kevin continued to translate the tablets, but coded his translation so only he would be able to read them, but he also took a more active role as a Hunter and a Man of Letters.

Gadreel, with no where else to go and no where he really belonged, also moved into the Bunker, becoming just another branch to the Winchester family. He was becoming quite a Man of Letters, preferring that over hunting, loving research even more than Sam.

Charlie returned from Oz to visit from time to time once Sam figured out a way for her to open the portal whenever she wanted. She loved adventuring in the other realm and often "girl" talked with Dean about her hot sex life and relationship with Dorothy.

As it turns out, Gabriel really wasn't dead, though the one Cas met up with during the Metatron crisis was a fake. The real Gabriel was living it up in Tahiti, until the angels fell. He secretly helped the few loners and usually pointed them in Cas' direction or told them to go full on human and learn how to live.

After Metatron was defeated, Gabriel felt it was safe to out himself and randomly showed up at the Bunker one day to play pranks on the Winchesters. The guys all ended up blaming each other for the random crap that happened until Gabriel finally made his grand entrance.

Like Charlie though, Gabriel didn't live in the Bunker, he just visited.

Sam and Dean were finally getting back to being brothers again and things were back to the way they were when Dean dragged Sam out of Stanford.

Except this time they had a family.

Though they often missed Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Adam, Chuck (still no idea what happened to him, though Dean joked that he was off hoarding toilet paper, a joke no one got), Lisa, Ben, and many other old friends and lovers that they lost along the way, the Winchester boys finally had a home, and for the most part, they were happy.

Except, for Dean, there was something missing.

Cas was, surprisingly, the first one to figure it out.

"It would be good for you, Dean." Cas said, as he sat on the edge of their bed, watching Dean put on clothes for the day. "Good for all of us."

"No, Cas." Dean's tone left no room for argument, so for now Cas let it go.

Two weeks later, Cas brought it up again.

"No, Cas." Dean said again.

And again.

And again.

Dean had been saying no to Cas every step of the way on this adoption issue, making up reasons to back up his decision. "We can't bring a kid into this world, Cas. It's too dangerous." Or "It's just not right for us. We've got a lot going on in our life as it is."

And so on and so on.

Then one day Cas convinced Dean that they had a case, instructing him to drive to a hospital in Savannah, Georgia.

Dean remained suspicious throughout the trip since Cas was vague on the details and had yet to produce any articles of strange happenings in the area. There was a nagging feeling in his gut that Cas was lying to him.

When they reached the hospital, dressed in their usual suits, badges tucked away in their jackets, Dean's suspicions grew until they were confirmed when he followed Cas to the maternity ward.

"Cas, what are we doing here?"

"Gabriel told me that if we were going to have a child, there was a certain one that would be perfect for us."

"Dammit Cas, we talked about this." Dean snapped.

Cas stopped and turned to Dean, his "I'm an Angel of the Lord and I will smite your ass face" on. "No Dean, we haven't talked about this. You've only kept shutting me down."

"Cas..."

"There is an abandoned little boy in there," Cas motioned to the nursery. "His mother gave birth to him here, and then walked out without leaving a name. He needs someone Dean, and Gabriel thinks that we're it."

Dean's heart clenched. No child deserved to be abandoned, let alone one that was brought into the world, when his mother never even wanted him.

A nurse came out of the nursery having seen them through the window. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Yes." Cas nodded. He pulled out a piece of paper handing it to the nurse. "We're the social workers you called."

"Oh, right." The nurse said, a sad look on her face. "It's terrible, isn't it? A mother just leaving her baby all alone."

Cas' expression turned grave. "It is. That's why we're here to help."

"Let me just get the attending first." The nurse said. "She'll want to speak with both of you."

While Dean was still opposed to the idea, he went with it as not to break their covers. After a talk with the attending physician, they were allowed in the nursery, the nurse from before handing a little brown eyed bundle to Cas.

Cas smiled down at the baby, bouncing him gently in his arms.

Dean swallowed. Ever reason or excuse to say no and convince Cas that they shouldn't do this flying out of his head as he watched Cas with the baby. It was at that moment that Dean knew in his heart that he couldn't deny Cas (or himself) this chance.

Later when they were in the impala, Cas in the backseat with the baby in a carseat that Cas conjured up, Dean spoke up for the first time since leaving the hospital. "Bobby."

Cas looked up, surprised. "Huh?"

Dean chuckled. "Robert Henry Winchester."

Cas smiled brighter than Dean had ever seen. "Perfect."

When they returned to the Bunker, a party was already set up, with a banner that said "Welcome Home, Baby Winchester." Obviously set up by Gabe and Sam, everyone, even Linda and Jody, were there to celebrate.

Bobby Winchester may have started out unloved in the world, but growing up he was the most loved little boy.

Dean was the stern parent, which really wasn't a surprise considering that Cas was a pushover. Though Dean himself caved often enough.

Cas read Bobby bedtime stories, tucking him tightly, turning on his Iron Man night light.

His first steps were witnessed by Cas, who teleported out of the Bunker for two seconds to bring Dean back from a hunt. Both proud papas celebrated, cheering their boy on. And later, Dean, ever so overprotective, scolded Cas for letting Bobby out of his sight.

His first word was "Papa" referring to Dean, with Dean smugly rubbing it in Cas' face as Cas, Sam, and Kevin rolled their eyes at his antics. Gadreel giving Dean his "I judge you for being such a little twat" face.

Not a week later Bobby said "Dada" earning a watery smile from Cas, who never thought he would ever hear that word directed at him.

When Bobby was a little older, a walking, talking, hyperactive four year old, Uncle Gabriel and Aunt Charlie got a hold of him and began teaching Bobby little pranks.

"Gotta get 'em while they're young, Deano." Gabriel said.

By the time he was sixteen, Bobby reached the stage where he could even out prank Gabe. The prank wars between the two of them got so bad, that Dean and Cas forbade them pranking each other ever again, threatening Gabriel with a ring of holy fire 'til the end of time and Bobby with grounding and no car until he was thirty.

His favorite thing to do until he was ten was get piggy back rides from Uncle "Moose". He stopped calling Sam "Uncle Sam" when he was four after Gabriel convinced him that Sam's real name was Moose, but he was ashamed of it. Gabriel got a good laugh out of it, though Bobby never understood why until he was older. Bobby had simply wanted his uncle to not feel bad about his name.

Growing up in the Bunker didn't allow Bobby many friends in his early years, but when he started going to school he got more friends than he knew what to do with. Though many found it weird that they could never go over to his house; Bobby often loved making up wild and crazy stories as to why that was. One time he even told the truth about it being a Bunker that held more lore on the supernatural than anyone could believe. Needless to say, his friends thought that he was being completely ridiculous.

He was also a remarkable student, mostly due to tutoring from Kevin, Gadreel, or Sam depending on the subject. He often learned about cars (from Dean), making homemade gadgets and whatnots, all about the research part of hunting, even learning how to shoot when he was fourteen. His family taught him so many things that no one else ever could have, and he loved all of them for it.

When he was eighteen, thinking over colleges, he finally asked Dean if he could learn how to hunt monsters.

Dean refused.

It led to the biggest and only fight Dean and Bobby had had up to that point.

Cas calmed Dean down, convincing him to be rational about this and explained why Bobby might be keen to hunt ("He's always wanted to be just like you, Dean.") while Sam calmed Bobby down and told him that Dean didn't want him to hunt because of all of the pain and suffering they all endured in their many years of hunting. But more than anything, Dean knew that anything could happen on a hunt, and he was terrified that his little boy would get killed.

Eventually they compromised. Bobby would go to college and get a degree, and then they would further discuss hunting.

Bobby worked out in the normal world for some years, training to be a hunter on the side just in case he ever decided that the hunting life was for him.

He was twenty-eight when he started hunting, Dean and Sam too old by now, both considering retiring from hunting, choosing to just be Men of Letters instead.

In the years since Bobby was adopted, the Winchesters worked to organize the Hunters, creating a full on, organized network as well as expanding the Men of Letters having both Men of Letters and Hunters working together. Bobby was clearly going to be the leader of all of it once Sam, who was now in his sixties, and Dean, reaching his seventies, finally passed on.

When Bobby was thirty-two, he met another Hunter named Talia, who was three years his junior.

They got married two years later.

Dean passed away, a heart attack of all the things, a month before his first grandchild was born.

Deanna Cassandra Winchester was born on January 24, 2049.

Bobby had been hesitant about naming the baby after Dean, Sam had pointed out that it was Dean's birthday.

Cas said it must've been fate.

Being immortal, Cas would continue to visit his family throughout the generations.

But her never stayed.

He had some heavens to visit.

His favorite one was Dean's as it was Dean in his younger days, everyone he loved alive and well, Bobby being the light of their life, and him and Cas still together after all these years. Dean was finally at peace.

When Deanna was nine years old, she asked her father about her namesake.

"Your grandfather was the greatest man I ever knew." Bobby would say. "He taught me so much. I was lucky that he and your Pop Pop adopted me. They were the greatest fathers anyone could ask for."

"Everyone says Grandpa is a legend." Deanna said.

Bobby nodded. "He is, but that's not how he ever wanted to be remembered. And for his family, we don't remember the legend. We remember the heart. He had the biggest heart of anyone I ever knew." Bobby smiled down at her. "He would've loved you more than anything."

"I wish I met him."

"Me too, kid." Bobby said. "Me too."

When Deanna passed away, after years of furthering the Winchester legacy, it was Castiel who came to collect her.

"I want to meet him Pop Pop."

Cas smiled and granted her wish.

The Winchesters may have suffered many times in their lives, but there was happiness, even if it was little and too far and in between.

Their legacy lived on, long after two brothers, a rebellious angel, and an old drunk stopped the apocalypse, the Winchester Gospels being widespread, the legends of the Winchester boys and their friends and families known to all.

But most importantly of all, the WInchesters got the hard earned peace that life often denied them.

They ended up living happily ever after in life, and it continued on in their heavens.

In the end, they truly did get what they deserved.

* * *

**Oh this hurt. I love it, but the end hurt. **

**I hope you guys liked it. **

**Please review. :)**


End file.
